


Stay

by maybe_qchan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_qchan/pseuds/maybe_qchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New relationships are scary, and Mabel asks Dipper to sleep in her bed for the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt at text message + fic combination, this came about when I wanted to write some nighttime cuddling.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr on May 7th 2014

 

 

By the time Mabel was pressing Send, her door creaked open and Dipper gingerly stepped in. Closing the door as quietly and slowly as he could, her brother looked like some kind of cartoon character trying to sneak out of jail or past a giant sleeping bear and made Mabel giggle in her head.  
  
"What’s wrong?" he whispered as he walked over to the bed where Mabel was laying under the covers.  
  
"Nothing" she replied nervously. "I-I just wanted you here. With me"   
  
Her slight smile faltered. “Is.. is that too needy? Am I being too needy? I don’t know. We just saw each other like an hour ago and I mean this is all still a bit new for me and I don’t-“  
  
"Hey, whoa, okay let’s just.. let’s just calm down. My heart is beating enough already just being here, don’t you start freaking out as well" he hastily tried to calm her in hushed tones.  
  
"You’re nervous?" Mabel asked while pulling her covers up to her nose.  
  
"Of course I’m nervous!"  
  
The two stared at each other until Dipper leaned over and pulled the covers back slowly. He paused when he saw her pajama top covered shoulders and swallowed.  
  
"Yyyyyoouu rapscallion. Did you think I was naked under here or something?" Mabel narrowed her eyes and grinned.  
  
"N-no of course not! Don’t be a butt" Dipper’s face flared up and he looked away.  
  
"Hmmmmmm. Well come on Captain Goober, it’s getting cold with the door open" she whispered while scooting back towards the wall to make room for him.  
  
Dipper carefully slid down next to her on the bed and pulled the covers back over them both.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"Hey you" Mabel gave him a warm smile. "Thanks for being my hug toy again"  
  
"Yeah yeah"  
  
A rustle of sheets.  
  
A kiss on the forehead.  
  
A contended sigh and a giggle.


End file.
